


"He's so hot." "It's true though."

by ControversialShipper



Category: Original Work, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I blame my friends, I mean it's something I've been imagining, No corona AU, This is kinda a self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControversialShipper/pseuds/ControversialShipper
Summary: This is a fic of my imagination. It's a self-insert of me and Justin Trudeau and how I'd imagine.. how I might start a relationship with him — if I ever even manage to meet with him in real life.It starts off with me by chance meeting him at a campaign rally. And it's just that I'm this random 17 year old that happens to be obsessed with him.. and I confess it to him.It's sort of a mixture of my thoughts and how I'd imagine he'd react. This fic is probably just my feelings.
Relationships: Justin Trudeau/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Bitch and Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I am 17 in real life so I guess _underage_ is a warning?
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable reading this fic, please feel free to not read it. 
> 
> My name will be "Cat" in this fic, as oppose to my real name.
> 
> Inspired by irl events with my friends..

I honestly don't know where to start. I've been walking and just chattering with my friends on the busy side walk. It's summer almost turning to autumn and the only thing that I'm thinking about how shitty school would be once I'll fucking return. It's as if I have no break and have same-day assignment with deadlines that very day. I'm honestly fed-up with all the pressure that I've been enduring all these years only to realise that this is my last year in highschool. It feels relieving yet a bit.. infuriating? I don't know

I've never dated anyone during all these years and have been asked out many times yet my answer was always _no_. I've grown up with strict parents anyway, so there's no way I can date.. no way. My life has just felt like the epitome of nihilism — _which was a rabbit hole I've fallen through once_ — yet now I just feel lost. Wandering aimlessly in the streets on Toronto with my brainless friends. Never even gotten out of it or been anyway in Canada. I feel stupid yet..

"Cat!"

_Huh?_

"HEy cAt, _aRE **yOu** LIsteNiNg??!_"

What..? Oh wait, _I have friends_.

"What — ?" I blurted out.

"Dumbass, you're fucking zoning out again" said Amanda. 

_Yes indeed,_ I **was** zoning out. Fucking contemplating on life like a fucking narcissist. We were walking in a sort of busy street, a few kilometres near a beach at night. We were all having fucking ice cream and like half of the group split to go get iced capps — which in my opinion sucks because it's just crushed ice with coffee.. which is gross. I've been walking with my two friends this entire time now and it's like the "three friend situation," where two of the friends get into a conversation and you fucking get left out because .. — _I don't know, you just get left out but continue to walk with them as you contemplate on life choices._

"So? The fuck you want?" I was just annoyed at this point. I was having my own moment of big sad, and **they** had to interrupt me. 

"Omygod, you weren't even listening, th _is girl_ ," the other annoying bitch started acting up like I had to do in this fucken shit. _OmYgOD, YoU wERen't EVeN liSTEniNG_ , then the bitch has the audacity so say, " **this girl** ," at me. 

We all stopped and I took a big sigh. "I swear, if it's that fucking IG situation ... You know what, I ain't even going to comment on that shit — " 

"It is," replied Amanda. 

"Don't involve me in this shit," 

"You're a fucking asshole," Lia started bitching again. _Bitch,_ fucking calm down. 

We just stood them blatantly swearing at each other and throwing shade because _how else_ are you going to win an argument? It wasn't until the other half of this dis-functional group finally came after two centuries of them standing in line in that well known franchise of Canada. My mom and dad would not have tolerated with the amount of foul language I've used. I can't even use, "shut up," in front of them 

"Hey, _Trudeau~!_ " one of the most annoying one called me out, as she approached with that damn ice capp which looks like it's greasy and has probably been sweating due to condensation. 

I immediately face palmed and with disappointed said to my dear friend, Anna, "I.. I told you not to call me that in public.." and I tsked. She skipped over to me with her nonsensical smile of glee. I can't stand her. I actually can't stand her, but she my friend so, I **can't** really say anything.

She pouted her lips then tried to defend that she can call me **that** by saying, "But you said that you loved him,"

"But you said that _you_ wanted his dick down your throat —"

" _sHush! Shu — shhh—_ "

"But you DMed me that.. last time..?"

"Cat, you're an asshole," Anna now said with tears probably building up. I think I made her cry and I don't know if I should feel sorry for her.

"I know.." I said with a sigh as I started biting into my ice cream, aggressively chomping it down.

Well.. I'm a monster, according to my friends.

"Cat, don't be rude.." Emma confronted me.

I sighed again and looked above at my tall friend. I didn't want to be rude anymore or continue with this dry moment, so I tried to change the topic, "What took you so long?"

"We were on the line," Emma replied unsatisfied that I tried to change the damn topic just to avoid that I _have_ to take accountability. Do I? I don't think so, my friends been embarrassing me in public as much as I have embarrassed myself or anyone else. I've said a lot of controversial things.

"Cat, we've been wandering around looking for you guys after getting our ice capps. I thought I said to you and Amanda to stay where you are," Emma stated.

"I don't know. I did wait for you guys but then Lia went to the washroom and came back. **They** started walking off so, I followed. Don't blame me for this." I defended myself and shifted the blame to Amanda and Lia.

"Well.." Amanda now started to get back into the conversation, "What the hell were we supposed to do? Stand here for fucking.. — 30 minutes?" 

Emma fucking kissed her teeth, trying to come up with her excuse for what we could have done and finally spoke as Anna cried a bit in the background, "Let's not argue and waste our time.." continued with a sigh, "It's getting late, Cat, you said that you have to arrive home early?" 

"Yeah.." I pondered. I knew I had to arrive home early. Heck, this is already considered late to my mom because she'll probably think I'm out with a boyfriend that I honestly don't even have and I'll have to explain to her that I really don't have a boyfriend (actually), and it'll probably take forever to convince her that. I thanked Emma for not continuing with the stupid argument that even happened — I mean at least Anna stopped fucking crying so I don't need to take accountability of shit.

"Okay, I need to take the bus now because my phone's at 11%, and it might die so I'll just text mom that I'm coming home by bus." I stated as I thought I'll finally have my fucking departure from my friends.

"No wait, don't leave yet," Anna cheered out.

"Why..?" I said with some concern because I was kinda mean to Anna? I mean, _I didn't mean_ to publicly embarrass her — **no one** was even fucking around us, like —

"Because we saw Justin Trudeau,"

"Okay, I'm leaving." I turned around as I started to walk to the bus stop. 

"No, no, Cat! We actually saw him when we were walking around trying to find you guys," Emma turned to Anna's support oddly.

I am not falling for this stupid shit of them thinking I'm too stupid to fall for that —

"They're right, he's actually holding a rally over there at the beach," a middle aged white lady with a Karen haircut and sunglasses approached me and then pointed towards the beach. I quickly turned my head in the direction of the beach, seeing a crowd and I mean, A CROWD of people there. 

I thanked the Karen and quickly scurried to the beach and got some sand in my shoes but did care — I was going to see the very man that I'm infatuated with for like 3 years. My friends were calling my name multiple times as they too ran with me as I drove into the crowd. I have be blurting out a lot of, "Excuse me," and, "Sorry, could you play move?" as I dug through the swarm of people in the rally. Holy shit — it was intense. I was hoping that I could at least get a glance to see that very man up front in my eyes for the first time. It felt so unreal. I thanked that I've spotted the "L", Liberal party logos as I ventured into the rally. In a way I sort of wished it was a dream yet at the same, I'm happy that it isn't.

I finally reached the heart of the crowd, where I was sure that my Prime Minister was walking around with his mic, and stating policies that he may slightly touch upon in reality. I peaked into the center like a fucking coo-coo-bird in one of those coo-coo-clocks. _Oh my god._ It was so awkward. I accidentally stepped slightly into — the Prime Minister's space.

There he was. In that iconic light blue shirt and tie, rolled up sleeves and floofy hair — Justin Trudeau — now only with a beard. My brain went blank for a second as he approached me. I nodded and smiled. I said, "yes," and agreed upon many things he said. _I honestly didn't know what I was even agreeing upon and even saying yes to. I didn't even know what he was even saying in the first place_. The only thing I did was take my time to study his features of his face and his hair — and how the stumble wind ruffled it as the light danced through the strands. He then told me to wait where I was because he told me that he was going to get something for me. I'm now following orders from the man I love.. _I-_

He came back to be and handed over a panel and a package. I felt like I was blushing so hard and I felt like I was too hyper. I smiled and thanked him and he waved and continued his speech. I sort of backed into the crowd, slightly embarrassed. I was worried for a bit if I had scared the man because I might have been too excited. I had to control myself yet.. _it was him.. in real life_. It has been a few twenty minutes of me just observing Justin walk around with the mic and just saying shit. It felt like I was in National Geographic and I was hired to observe a very rare critter's habitat and their behaviour. I felt embarrassed and probably like a stalker but he is cute when he smiles.. I mean.. _sigh_.

Finally, he had the break and now the crowd had dispersed. I was shocked back into reality as I finally looked at the small clear plastic bag if a package of what he gave me. _Not environmentally friendly_ but.. there was something in it. A scrunchie, a red scrunchie. I tore the packaging like it was the flesh of a deer and I was a wolf. I stared at the scrunchie for a while, realising its a velvet scrunchie before putting it on.  
_I actually felt like Heather Chandler at this point._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck am I supposed to summarize this chapter?  
> Anyways, I meet JT again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting through the last chapter's cringe. I hope you can survive this chapter's cringe.

I stared at the red velvety scrunchie just before I tied it on to my hair, sort of making a loose ponytail. The wind in the beach was fluttering, yet quiet bothersome. I honestly thanked Trudeau for giving me the scrunchie. Now that I all have was this stupid panel of a card — which was probably _Liberal propaganda_ — not that I'd read it, but at least it's not as stupid as Conservative propaganda. My friends came rushing by towards me as my image has become clearer from among the crowd.. or the crowd that was once there.

"Cat! Cat!" Anna screamed my name even if she was _metres_ approaching me.

I turned my head to the direction of my joy-filled friend that was hopping towards me like a rabbit. "Yeah?" I blurted out.

"You.. — You met Justin Trudeau," she started hesitating with the amount of excitement that was been built up in her from the past twenty minutes of him walking around with his mic. 

"And? You _jealous?_ " I snickered.

"No I mean — _did he doing anything?"_

"Whaddya mean—?"

"Wait, omy god," she cut the original question she proposed and then gasped to say, "What's that in your hand?" before snatching the damn panel. My three other friends followed her as I saw them too walking towards us. 

"Hey Cat, you were with him right?" Emma said from a distance.

"Yeah? Why are you guys so curious about it?" 

"It's because you met him and he spoke with you,"

"Yeah, what did he did he say?" my other friend, Amanda added on. _Honestly, this is kinda my worst fear._ I've met with the dream person that I've always wanted to meet with in real life and the only thing I could do was breathe inhumanely and as quickly as possible and be blinded by their features. I was literally deaf when meeting him. I couldn't really hear anything he said. I was sort of frozen in place. It was a moment that I should cherish because that's the only time I'd get to meet him but it felt like my senses were not even working.

Finally, Lia arrived and had join the others as Amanda moved on as I stayed blankly into the floor. She was waiting for me to answer, right? But she was continuing to converse with Emma while side eyeing me at times. Maybe she expected an answer yet it was look late for me to deliver? Emma was side eyeing me too. Did they mind that I ignored their question? Lia just arrived and was just straight up "what-the-fuck-is-going-on?" face at us, and Anna was on her phone. I felt sort of isolated in the situation yet didn't know how to _join back_. I turned towards the main stage, where there was kind of this set up for Trudeau to come and arrive and talk. 

_I couldn't believe my eyes, he was there._

I felt my heartbeat racing again with that familiar sensation of how I'd feel whenever I'd see him on T.V., holy shit! I can't miss this moment now. It wasn't until I realised I was running towards him now, abandoning my friends. I squinted my eyes just to make sure it was him. Yep, _it was him_. I got on the stage hoping that I didn't really make any noise that would have disturbed him. He looked up upon me. The man was sitting down drinking coffee. He looked a bit unsettled — _he looked unsettled to begin with, **before** I got up on stage_.

"Uh.. uh.. Hi," I stumbled with my words, "again."

He smiled and got up from his chair and put his coffee down. I then realised I might have disturbed him in his break.. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sure he only plastered a smile on his face to not portray that I am an obvious hindrance in his position. "Is there anything you'd like to ask?" he asked me very politely. He's probably doing this because of his PR team told him not to act stupid anymore. It's true that his attitude sort of change within these 4.. 4.5 years. He looks more serious and I could say, _more parental_. I actually hate the fact that he looks more parental — 'sepcially because of that beard makes him look a more accurate to his real age. 

The only thing I could do was breathe in-and out as I stared at him. This was my moment where I'd thought I'll confess to him yet I can only s t a r e at his features. 

_"She loves you,"_

I immediately turned my head and shoulder to the direction to that voice that was exposing me right in front of the man that I've been obsessed with for months. It was Anna, _fucking Anna. **ANNA YOU FUCKING RUINED IT!!**_

Anna was not just behind me but my **three** other friends had to goddamn come over here! It was _my_ personal meeting with the Prime Minister and they had to _just.. **ruin it!**_

The man looked down towards and asked, "Is that true?" to which I've answered, "Yes," shortly, trying to not make eye-contact with him.

I then shot me head back up and with slightly higher pitched voice, I squealed, "Yes! I do love you, I loved you always and I've always wanted to meet with you and.." I honestly then realised that I was screeching at him. I felt so embarrassed; I then immediately cupped my face in embarrassment for what I just did. I did feel ashamed because I sort of screeched out that I did love him and I don't know he'll accept that. But will he please understand my feeling at first? Will he be able to understand the position that I'm in? Not literally, but emotionally.

He smiled and chuckles to himself a bit and before he could say anything, Anna interrupted and then gave in, "I love you too, Justin.." as my three other friends finally reached us. He was sort of shocked right now, you can tell subtly.

"I follow you on Twitter..asdfghjkl," I then flustered the remaining amount of words that I wanted to say to him in an inaudible mess. "I follow you on Instagram," Anna added, "I follow you too," said Emma. _Great_ , it looks as if we were all in love with him and we were all here to confess it to him. I prayed for security not to come.

"How old are you?" he asked. Okay, he now actually sounds like a damn concerned parent, there's no way I'll ever get to be with him.

"Seventeen," I replied. 

"Oh.. I have a son a few years younger than you. _I actually wish I lied to him that I was eighteen_ I mean did it really matter to him about how old I am? He didn't seem to care when he had that photo op with _Bianca Andreescu_. She's only like three years older than me and.. 

It's not that I'd want to comment on how they were portrayed in the photos but I'll admit that she was **nineteen** at the time of the photo op and he gets to behave like _that_ around her; yet with me, a **seventeen-year-old** , he refers to me as one of his children. I am not _that_ envious but.. why? 

Something then struck in my mind and I told I might ask this.. "Um.. can I have a selfie with you?" which was a thing he's sort of known for and the Cons like to poke at of. I mean it was kind of a stupid question to ask him because ~~his PR team is probably telling him to not take selfies with other people because of that shit~~.

I was very fortunate today because he agreed as I took my phone out and gave it too him. We all said thank you to him and waved at him as we left. It was quick and it felt unreal. I stared at the photo on my phone the entire time. It looked a bit cringey. Just like my voice whenever I hear it recorded, I always hated my smile in photos yet for this one.. I hated it the most. But it's the **only** picture I have with him and I had to cherish it anyway. As we all arrived at the bus stop, I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was 9:48 p.m., way to fucking late for my mom.

If you know my mom, she'll probably be driving to the place that I told her where I was going to with my friends, just to check if I'm okay or not. She's always worried about me, and will never let me go alone by myself. It took a _lot_ of begging, and I mean a _LOT_ OF BEGGING, just to go on this trip with my friends around the beach and she'll probably come back yelling at me that I came home too late — and she'll assume that I have boyfriend — when I can't even speak with the man I love. It'll get worse if she sees me like within three metres of a human male around my age — **she'll assume the worst** and I mean the worst. I can't be seen talking with a male nor even looking at them for a split second. She's going to end asking me if I have a boyfriend or if I "fell in love" within in those minuscule seconds — and which to my answer is _no_. Basically going home is like a death trip of getting yelled at.

I wonder how long it'll be that she'll actually start repeatedly calling me on my phone _— which is what she has done all day — which is why my phone's at 11%_ She has only done that every fifteen minutes today and I've tried picking my phone every time.. but eventually, I got tired of it. In a way this trip with my friends felt like something so tedious because of the amount of times I had my mother call me on my phone, draining the battery, but I think it is worth it because I actually got to meet with the man that I've been writing fanfictions about, searching up shirtless photos of him, and the reason why I'm sort of into politics to begin with. Do I like him morally? No, not really, he gets a 3/5 stars morally, especially since he compared me to one of his children. However, I still do love him. I would have said a lot to him that I always wanted to, yet I didn't. I should at least appreciate that he did take a selfie with me. Heck, I might even show mom the selfie, she wouldn't min, right?

My phone finally buzzed and I picked it up, it was mom. A familiar car stopped by the bus stop.

"Where are you?" she asked as I approached the car. _It was mom_ and she open the window.

"Where have you been?" mom karened at me, "I told you to come back at 7 o'clock,"

"You said to me to come back at eight," I tried to defend myself.

"You said to come back at eight, yet it's almost ten at night," I mean.. she's got a point.

"Where did you go? Did you make a boyfriend?"

"No, I was with my friends and we went to a rally!" I said excitedly as my friends came beside me to say hi to my mom.

"You went to _where?_ " my mom asked.

"We went to a campaign rally, mom! And we met with Justin Trudeau!" Anna again had to intersect into the conversation with me and my mother. "Hey, that's my mom!" I called out Anna for calling my mother "mom".

" _Justin Trudeau?_ " my mom asked with surprise and some concern in her tone.

I quickly pulled out my phone to show that I actually did meet with him. I showed mom the picture I took with him and she turned off her car and put it on park. 

_I prayed for her to not start swiping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all finally got through this cringe. Thank you! please leave your thoughts in the comments, much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you have managed to get through all of this cringe but thank you for reading this fic.


End file.
